Debajo de mi piel
by hyh-mel
Summary: Historia h y h... Harry no cumple su promesa, Hermione no quiere saber mas de el, de la persona que mas ama, como solucionara esto Harry?
1. Chapter 1

_Bueno!... decidi inventar una nueva historia jaja... _

_Espero que les guste! . Dejen comentarios:)_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Debajo de mi piel

Capitulo 1: Descubriendo las mentiras

Sin pensarlo se había convertido en parte de mi cuerpo, sin desearlo esa persona la cual había sido mi mejor amigo durante seis años se había transformado en todo lo que yo era y aun soy. Sin quererlo llego un momento en el que todo lo que pensaba era en el, todo lo que sentía era su cariño hacia mi, todo lo que escuchaba eran sus palabras, y eso no lo pude esconder, quizá ante el si, pero ante mi mejor amiga no, y eso me destrozo el corazón, ya que ella había estado con el, y yo creo que aun esta enamorada de el, pero se que nadie lo va a poder amar como yo lo hago. Cuando ella se dio cuenta de lo que yo sentía por su anterior novio, era un día caluroso, ese día fue el que me entere que el me mintió, el día que me di cuenta que yo sola me había dibujado mi propia fantasía, el día que me di cuenta que no se puede confiar en nadie, el día en que me di cuenta que a pesar de todo no se puede dejar de amar a una persona, por mucho que uno quiera, sobre todo, el día que me di cuenta que no se puede elegir otro estilo de vida que el que uno tiene, y no se puede cambiar lo que pasa en esta, simplemente pasa. Ese día vi a mi amor platónico, con su "nueva novia", esta bien, era una de las tantas, y desde que dejo a Ginny se la pasa saliendo con todas, pero siempre lo descubro yo, pero el me prometió que por ser su amiga, la próxima vez me lo iba a contar, pero esa promesa no se cumplió, y yo no puedo hacer nada para impedirlo.

_I drift away to a place_

_Another kind of life_

_Take away the pain_

_I create my paradise_

Me sentí tan mal en ese momento, viendo como una tonta como ellos se besaban apasionadamente, mientras yo, como una crédula pretendía que todo lo que me diga Harry era verdad, que el iba a cumplir su promesa, pero es fácil, el jamás lo hizo, jamás cumplió ninguna promesa, jamás cumplió lo que dijo, cuando dijo que yo era su mejor amiga, que siempre estaría a su lado, no fue verdad, porque en los momentos que estuvo con Ginny nunca me tomo en cuenta, Ginny tenia razón siempre, yo jamás, pero no me sorprende, ella era su novia, yo solo era su amiga. Cuando Ginny se acercó a preguntarme que me pasaba al verme tirada en mi cama llorando desconsoladamente al conocer la verdadera parte de mi mejor amigo, la parte que no cumple su palabra, la parte que promete y no cumple, yo le dije que no me pasaba nada, que todo estaba bien, que solo tenia un pequeño problema, pero luego ella me pregunto "¿tu lo amas verdad?" .

_Everything I've held_

_Has hit the wall_

_What used to be yours_

_Isn't yours at all_

Todo lo que pude decir fue "si" y llorar como nunca había llorado, lloraba por todo lo que estaba pasando en ese momento, por haberme enamorado de la persona equivocada, porque sabia que a pesar de todo no me podría olvidar de el, porque el era parte de mi cuerpo, y no me lo podía sacar por nada del mundo.

Ahora estoy encerrada en mi cuarto, derramando las últimas lagrimas que me quedan antes de entregarme por completo al amor que le tengo a mi mejor amigo y a la decepción que este me ha dado. De pronto escuche un ruido fuera de mi cuarto y luego se abrió la puerta de mi habitación.

_Falling apart and all that I'm asking_

_Is a crime, am I overreacting_

_Oh, he's under my skin_

_Just give me something to get rid of him_

_I've got a reason now to bury this alive_

_Another little white lie_

-Mione, tienes que escucharme...

-Escuchar que? De que manera rompiste tu promesa, Te das cuenta que siempre que haces una promesa la rompes?...

Vi la cara de desentendimiento de Harry.

-Hermione, mírame a los ojos y dime: cuando te he mentido además de esta vez?...- Hice lo que el me pidió, lo mire directamente a los ojos, con mi vista humedecida de tanto llorar y le dije:

-Harry, no te das cuenta, no te das cuenta... te necesitaba tanto... ahora... no quiero saber mas de ti, no quiero verte mas, no quiero oírte, ni siquiera tenerte cerca... por lo menos por ahora...


	2. Déjame en paz

**Capitulo 2: Déjame en paz**

Harry se quedo atónito ante la presunta declaración de Hermione, cuando reacciono ya era demasiado tarde, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que Hermione le había pedido que haga ya no había nada que hacer, el había roto si promesa y por su estupidez Hermione no le volvería a hablar y el jamás se lo perdonaría.

Hermione no podía creer lo que había pasado, no podía creer que ya no seria amiga del que la dejaba despierta hasta altas horas de la noche, no podía creer que ya no tendría a aquel amigo que estaba con ella todos los días, que la ayudaba en todo lo que podía, que la protegía como nadie, que la entendía como nadie, al que amaba como a nadie. Hermione azoto la puerta de su cuarto por tercera vez en la semana, esta vez tratando de asimilar la situación de su vida, y tratando de ponerla en orden, pero de algo estaba segura: no se dejaría vencer, no era como el, no iba a fallarse a si misma e intentar ser amiga de Harry de nuevo, no se iba a dejar vencer.

Por detrás de ella se oyó abrir la puerta, era Ginny que venia muy alterada.

-Ron me contó todo: el colegio entero ya se entero de lo que paso entre Harry y tu, solo que con ningún detalle, solo dicen que ustedes ya no se hablan siquiera, y Harry no le contó nada a Ron mas que eso, me puedes decir que paso?... no era que lo amabas?...

-Ginny por favor... hay cosas que debes entender antes...

-Hermione, antes... me di cuenta de una cosa, tu en serio amas a Harry, yo lo decía, pero no sentía esa pasión que tu sientes por el, es casi obsesión, como le hablas, el brillo que hay en tus ojos cuando hablas de el...

-Ginny...

-Y mas enorme es el brillo de tus ojos cuando hablas con el

-Ginny...

-Y la forma que se entienden con solo mirarse...

-GINNY POR FAVOR PUEDES PARAR!- Grito Hermione ya con lagrimas en los ojos...

-Bien... discúlpame... cuéntame lo que paso, solo si quieres...

-Esta bien, es solo que Harry prometió una cosa, y no la cumplió...

-Hermione todos cometemos errores...

-Tu no entiendes como me siento yo... ya van dos veces, aprendí a vivir con este peso enorme que es amarlo y no tenerlo, verlo siempre con otras chicas, que el me hable de lo maravillosas que son sus novias... simplemente no puedo mas, y esta es mi forma de demostrarlo...

-Hermione quieres contarme la promesa?

-No.

-Esta bien...

Luego de esa conversación Ginny salio de la habitación y Hermione se quedó con esas lagrimas que se le fueron acumulando todo ese tiempo y durante toda esa conversación, soltándolas como si fuera la persona mas desdichada del mundo, y para ella, en ese momento, lo era, pero no se podía dejar vencer, sabia que durante el tiempo que no iba a estar con su ex - mejor amigo iba a ser un completo desafío pero iba a intentar todo para lograr superar su amor por el, incluso si no tenia que hablarlo, ni mirarlo, ni escuchar hablar nunca mas de el, lo iba a hacer.

El día lunes de la semana siguiente empezó como un día normal para todos los alumnos del colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, excepto para una chica, que se había pasado todo el fin de semana encerrada en su cuarto, este era el primer día que iba a poner en prueba su fuerza de voluntad intentando no hablar ni ver al que antes era su mejor amigo. Conocía a Harry solo un poco menos que a ella misma, y sabia que el iba a intentar por todos los medios hablar con ella, pero también se conocía a ella misma y sabia que iba a intentar por todos los medios evadir a su desesperado "ex-amigo", por supuesto, cuando pudiera Ginny la iba a ayudar, pero cuando no este ella, Hermione se iba a tener que mover sola intentando con todas sus fuerzas no caer en sus brazos como solía hacerlo cada vez que se peleaban, esta vez no iba a ser tan fácil que ella se rindiera a su mas grande amor.

Cuando se "despertó", despertó es una forma de decirlo porque no había dormido en toda la noche pensando en que haría en el día siguiente, tenia preparado todas sus estrategias para evadir a Harry Potter, el chico del que toda mujer quisiera enamorarse y del que su club de fans ahora ya no miraban a Hermione celosamente al ver que ella ocupaba unos de los lugares mas importantes en la vida de Harry y que todas esas chicas querían ser ella, ahora todas las miraban con desprecio, como queriéndose tirar en contra de ella y arrancarle todos y cada uno de los cabellos de su poblada cabellera, y esto se hizo notar aun mas cuando iba caminando por el pasillo de camino al desayuno, aunque Hermione las ignoraba, se sentía el odio que estas chicas profesaban, lamentablemente, porque algunas de ellas eran muy buenas amigas de Hermione, o por lo menos le hablaban con admiración y celos de que Hermione fuera la mejor amiga de Harry, pero ahora solo creían que Hermione había causado un estado casi depresivo en Harry, aunque fuera todo al revés

En el momento que Hermione entro al Gran Comedor recibió unas miradas de desprecio de algunas de las chicas de revenclaw que Hermione sabía, eran amigas cercanas de Cho y por supuesto, las típicas miradas de asco de los de slythering, y vio la mano de Ginny extendida en el aire para avisarle que estaba allí, Hermione dio una ultima mirada al enorme salón, era muy temprano, así que solo habían grupos muy aislados de personas, y de los profesores, solo habían la mitad, no había rastro ni de Harry ni de Ron.

Ginny inmediatamente se dio cuenta que Hermione buscaba al ojiverde y con la mirada pregunto si había estado allí anteriormente, entonces Ginny contesto:

-Ninguno de ellos estuvo aquí hoy, creo que se levantaran tarde, creo que no podrán sin ti...-

Hermione rió por primera vez en esa semana, entendió que sin ella no se podrían levantar, no podrían hacer la tarea, ella sabía que la necesitaban, pero no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

El desayuno transcurrió normalmente, solo que sin las risas que todo gryffindor amaba y que venia del trío que todos querían, hasta que se abrió la puerta y otra vez, todos vieron quien era el que ejecutaba el movimiento, a Hermione se le fue el corazón a la boca, y era casi literal, Harry James Potter estaba entrando con Ron, su incondicional amigo, que solo se peleó a muerte con Harry cuando el pelirrojo engañó a Hermione, pero cuando ella lo perdonó (aunque no volvió con el), Harry volvió a ser su amigo, y Hermione se dio cuenta de cuando amaba a Harry.

Cuando los chicos pisaron el comedor inmediatamente se dieron cuenta de donde estaban sentadas sus "amigas", ambos se intentaron acercar, entonces ellas pusieron en marcha el plan que habían preparado todo el fin de semana, Ginny se paro y detuvo a Harry a mitad del camino:

-Hola Harry...-

-Hola Ginny, me dejas pasar?

-Que suerte que te encontré Harry!... Necesitaba pedirte un favor...

-Que necesitas Ginny- dijo Harry fríamente mientras intentaba mirar a través del hombro de la pelirroja a la castaña.

-Necesito que me ayudes con una tarea de defensa, es que nos están haciendo leer un libro muy difícil y no lo puedo entender...

-Esta bien, quieres que te lo explique ahora?

-Si, por favor...

-Esta bien, pero vamos a sentarnos por aquí...

Entonces Harry se sentó al lado de Hermione, poniéndola muy nerviosa, pero no lo iba ni siquiera a mirar, porque al mas mínimo contacto se iba a rendir ante el, Ron se había sentado al frente de Hermione, al lado de su hermana, mirando a la castaña. La chica desviaba su mirada, e intentaba entretenerse con la silla del director aun vacía, pero cuando la mano de Harry se posó en la suya por debajo de la mesa, en ese momento ella no tuvo control de su mirada, ni de su cuerpo, ya que ella apretó la mano de Harry, aun mirando la silla de Dumbledore, luego lo miró a los ojos, transmitiendo todo lo que sentía por el y todo lo que lamentaba esa situación, y Harry intento transmitirle todo lo que la quería, pero por primera vez, su conexión de miradas fallaban porque Hermione saco violentamente su mano de el soplido fresco de los ángeles en su mano que duraba a penas un segundo pero quería quedarse allí para siempre, era como si una estrella, la mas hermosa, le rozara, como si esa pequeña caricia, hiciera valer la pena de vivir y sufrir, si pudiera disfrutarla otra vez, que había debajo de la mesa y que a pesar de todo lo que le costaba a Hermione, tuvo que parar. Harry la miro lamentando con todas sus fuerzas lo que estaba pasando, pero Hermione corrió su mirada e intentó entablar conversación con su pelirrojo amigo, Ron la miró y Hermione pidió ayuda con la mirada, ayuda porque no podía soportar mas la vida sin Harry, ayuda porque éste era el único que realmente la ayudaba. Entonces Ron dijo:

-Hermione, necesito hablar contigo, después de clases, puedes?

-Esta bien, de que necesitas hablar?...

-Luego hablamos...- En eso, Ron se levantó y salió al comedor, mientras Harry empezaba a crear suposiciones sobre que podría ser lo que estaba planeando hacer Ron...

En la primera clase Harry se intento sentar al lado de Hermione, pero Lavander, a pedido de Hermione se sentó al lado de ella, entonces el ojiverde se sentó atrás de la chica, pero al estar en pociones no podía hablar con ella, paro eso esperaría hasta encantamientos en medio de la clase, cuando estaba hirviendo la poción Félix felicius, Harry le pasó un papelito que decía: "_Hermione, por favor tengo que hablar contigo". _Pero Hermione todo lo que hizo fue romper el papel, pero no iba a romper su promesa consigo misma.

En la clase siguiente, encantamientos, Harry se sentó al lado de ella, incluso cuando algunas chicas se quisieron sentar a su lado y Hermione estuvo muy nerviosa al ver quien se sentaría a su lado. Al principio de la clase iba todo bien, pero cuando el profesor dijo que practiquen el hechizo, Harry le pregunto a Hermione si necesitaba ayuda con este, ella solo negó con la cabeza, mostrando lo insatisfecha que estaba con que el se sentara allí, al lado de ella, haciendo que ella volviera todos sus pensamientos, a este paso ella jamás se desenamoraría de el, luego de haber practicado unas veces el hechizo, Harry tomó la mano de Hermione y empezó a hablar:

-Hermione, no se que hice, ni se porque estas tan enojada conmigo, ni se porque ya no quieres hablarme mas, lo que se es que te necesito tanto... mírame, no pase ni cuatro días sin ti y ya soy un desastre, te necesito tanto, no sabes cuanto... te quiero demasiado...

Hermione estaba a punto de romper su promesa... no quería hacerlo lo único que pudo decir fue:

-Harry, me mentiste, no solo eso, rompiste una promesa, no sabes cuanto te necesite yo en este tiempo?... sabes cuando me haces y me hacías falta?... y no tienes idea de cuanto te quiero, no sabes cuanto... y no lo aprovechaste cuando eras mi amigo, ya no puedes hacer nada...

Fue entonces cuando sonó el timbre de cambio de clases, Hermione se levanto y se fue a la siguiente clase donde, estaba segura, Harry ya no la perseguiría mas.


End file.
